


Alone Time

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bugborg, nebulis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Mantis has always been afraid to show how she felt. She's more comfortable just feeling other people's emotions. So it becomes harder when she falls for someone who never shows how she feels.





	1. Sleep

It had always been hard to find a quiet spot on the  _Benatar._ Usually, Mantis welcomed the noise, as she had heard very little of it while living with Ego. Usually, she would feel what the others would feel - joy. She would try to joke and sing and dance with the others. However, she tried to find quiet lately. She didn't know why. There was something she felt. A feeling separate from everyone else's feelings. Now she would sit in a quiet little corner she found where she could be alone and feel what she felt instead of trying to force herself to be happy with the others. She was in a spot where no one could find her. No one at all. Except maybe...

"What are you doing here?"

Mantis jumped at the sound of the voice. She grew a little more frightened when she realized where the voice was coming from.

"Hi, Nebula", she said, raising her hand, as if to wave it. Nebula stood there, in silence. She had the same expressionless face she had all the time. Mantis put her hand down. This look frightened her. She thought it was Nebula's way of saying that she didn't like her.

"What are you doing here?", Nebula asked again, even more stern.

"I go here to be alone", Mantis replied, frailly. 

"So do I", said Nebula, her voice rising. "So either you leave or I leave."

"Are you gonna make me leave?", Mantis asked, scared

"What?"

"Are you gonna make me leave?"

Nebula, for the first time in a while, felt confused. "I mean, no", she mumbled. "I was just gonna walk away and check back to see if you left so-"

"You make everyone else leave", Mantis interjected. "Once Drax was sitting in your seat so you picked him up and threw him across the room with one hand. It wasn't even your robotic hand".

Nebula stood still. For the first time in her life, Nebula had no idea what to say. "I-"

"Why don't you sit here with me?"

Mantis raised her arms as Nebula walked over to her, afraid she was gonna punch her or pick her up. But to her surprise, Nebula sat down next her. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was very awkward for the both of them. Mantis was thinking of something to say. Nebula waited for Mantis to leave.

"Are you thinking that you will make me so uncomfortable that I will leave", asked Mantis.

"Maybe", replied Nebula, as stern as always.

"It's not gonna work.", said Mantis. "You've never made me uncomfortable."

"I know my face scares you", said Nebula, scowling.

"That doesn't make me uncomfortable. It just makes me afraid that-" Mantis lowered her voice. "that I make you uncomfortable". She turned to Nebula. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" Nebula didn't respond. "Do you not like me?"

"I don't like anyone", Nebula sighed.

"What about Gamora?"

"I...", Nebula hesitated to speak her truth, which she always did. "I love Gamora. She's my sister."

"But do you dislike me", asked Mantis, afraid. "Since you don't like anyone"

"I didn't say that", said Nebula, mumbling. She knew Mantis wouldn't figure out what she meant by that. That's why she said it. Mantis wasn't the brightest on the ship. Then again, most of the others weren't. But, for some reason, there was something that drew her to Nebula. She stood up, as she was growing afraid. She didn't want to show it. "I'm tired. Goodbye, Mantis"

"Willow"

Nebula stood still. "What?"

"That is my birth name", she said. "Willow"

Nebula sat back down. "Do the others know?" Mantis shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?" Mantis shrugged. "Why do go by Mantis?"

"The Ravagers took me from my mother when I was just learning how my abilities worked" Mantis began to tear up. "I was excited knowing that I would meet my father. I spent the rest of my time with him in fear knowing that he only kept me alive because of my abilities." She wiped her eyes. "He called me Mantis because of my antennas"

Nebula looked at her. "Why do you answer by the name given to you when you were the slave of a sociopath?"

Mantis tried to put her hand on Nebula's shoulder, until Nebula grabbed her wrist. "You were gonna try to put me to sleep to avoid the question."

Mantis put her hand down. "I'm sorry, Nebula".

Nebula cleared her throat. "So you and Quill are siblings?" 

"I believe so", Mantis said.

"Does he know?" Mantis shook her head. "Well, I won't tell him... and I won't tell anyone about your real name."

"Thank you, Nebula", Mantis yawned. "I should go. I'm feeling ti-"

"It's a beautiful name", Nebula interjected. "Willow is a beautiful name." Although Nebula said this in her usual tone, Mantis could somehow tell she was being sincere.

"Thank you", said Mantis, smiling. "Your name is beautiful too" Nebula looked at her, her head tilted, as a way of showing her confusion.

"It fits you", said Mantis putting her on head on Nebula's shoulder. "Nebulas are pretty to look at", she continued, closing her eyes. "Like you."

Nebula's eyes widened. "Th... Thank you, Manti-", she stopped herself. "Thank you, Willow." Mantis didn't speak. Then her head fell onto Nebula's lap. She was asleep. But Nebula didn't seem to mind. She started stroking Mantis's hair. She now decided that she would only have alone time if Mantis was alone with her.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula is confronted by her sister

For the next few months, Nebula would continuously go to her secret alone spot and meet up with Mantis. There they would simply talk. Nothing else. Just talk. They would share everything they had. Their pasts. Mantis's abilities. The one thing they tried not to talk about was feelings. Mantis always tried to bring it up. But Nebula would quickly change the subject every time. She knew that whenever they would talk about it, Mantis would always use her abilities to feel what she was feeling. Nebula couldn't let her do that. She couldn't let anyone do that. Not Gamora. Not her real parents, whoever they were. Not Mantis. Not yet.

But Nebula always enjoyed talking to Mantis. Every time they did, she would almost smile. Almost. So another night came by. Nebula was making her way to the spot. She tried (with little effort) to look as calm as possible. But internally, she was always excited to see Mantis. She had always enjoyed their chats. But on her way there, she saw someone standing in her way. A familiar figure with her arms crossed.

"Hello, sister", said Gamora and Nebula, simultaneously.

"Where are you off too", asked Gamora.

"The bathroom", replied Nebula.

Gamora raised her eyebrow. "The bathroom?" Nebula nodded. "Do you need directions on where to go?"

"I've been on this ship for a few months now. I think I know how to get to the bathroom"

Gamora raised both her eyebrows. "The bathroom that we don't have because this is a spaceship"

"You know what I meant."

"What I do know is that you're going to meet Mantis"

Nebula was mentally freaking out. But she hid it pretty well. "Maybe."

"You two aren't..." Gamora didn't know how to put it.

"What?"

Gamora put up two peace signs and slowly started to move her arms together.

"NO", Nebula shouted with anger. "What's wrong with you?"

Gamora was trying not to laugh. "I mean, it's not that much of a stretch. Isn't your race entirely female?"

"That doesn't mean anything", said Nebula, defensively. "Mantis and I are friends. Nothing else"

Gamora's jaw was practically on the floor. "You've never called anyone a friend before."

"I didn't-"

Gamora was grinning from ear to ear. "You know..." She put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Quill and I started off as friends"

"I'm gonna kill you"

"Not if I kill you first", Gamora scoffed.

"Why do you care so much about my feelings", Nebula groaned.

"Do you really wanna know", Gamora asked, her voice beginning the crack.

"Yes", said Nebula trough gritted teeth.

"I know when we were taken that you just wanted a sister. But I wasn't that for you.". Gamora began to sob. "And I know that back then you were just scared and you wanted help. And I want to help you now. I want to be a sister". She then wrapped her arms around her sister and continued crying. "I love you, Nebula"

She didn't see Nebula's face so she didn't see the single tear slide down. "I..." She cleared her throat. "I love you too, Gamora" They let go of each other and they both wiped their eyes. "And I love Mantis".

"Does she know", said Gamora, quietly. Nebula shook her head. "Have you guys..." Gamora threw up the peace signs again.

"NO", shouted Nebula.

"Please don't shout, Nebula", came a third voice. The sisters turned around to see Mantis.

"I'm sorry, Wi-", Nebula caught herself. "Mantis."

"I was just trying to figure out why you weren't at the spot", Mantis said, meekly. Nebula glared at her.

"What's the 'spot'?" Gamora grinned.

"Nothing", Nebula responded quickly. "I'm sorry, Mantis. I'll meet you at... your room", she winked.

Mantis stood there for a few seconds in confusion. Then she understood. "Oohh", she gasped. "Then I will go to my room". And she left.

Nebula turned to her sister and opened her mouth as if to say something. But Gamora simply patted her sister's back and said "Good luck" and also left.

Nebula simply cleared her throat and went to find Mantis.


	3. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship needs trust.

Mantis and Nebula returned to their spot every single night. Gamora knew about their meetups. She did whatever she could to keep them from being found out. Although, usually she didn't have to do much. Drax and Rocket were usually asleep. Peter's headphones blocked out any outside noise. And Groot was either playing his game or leaving his "vines" all over the place. 

In fact, there was actually a point where everyone else was asleep and the two had the whole ship to themselves. Yet, they stayed in their spot. It was special to them. That was where they had their first real interaction. Where they weren't afraid to speak to each other. Well, they still were a bit nervous about talking to each to each other. Everyone's afraid to speak to someone they like.

Nebula was always afraid to speak her feelings. Not even to her sister. She had spent so much time in pain and suffering that there was no other option for her but to just always hold them in. She couldn't reveal how she felt to anyone. Not even Mantis. Which is why she always did a nervous jump whenever Mantis asked her...

"Can I touch you?"

"No" was always the answer.

"Why not?"

"I've told you", Nebula growled. "Why are you so interested anyway?"

"All the others are simple when feeling their emotions, but you and your sister", she paused. She tried to figure out what to say. At least something to say without hurting Nebula. "You've led fascinating lives. You're clearly holding many things in."

"I could say the same about you", Nebula replied.

"Why?"

"I know of the life you've led, Mantis. Your mother died in childbirth. You spent your whole life waiting for your father. When he came, you realized you were only alive so he could use you. Your own brother lives with you and he doesn't even know you're related.", she paused, after saying it all so furiously. "So how do you feel?" She looked over at Mantis. A single tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean-"

"I am happy", she said quickly.

"What?"

"I am happy"

"Why?"

"Because", said Mantis wiping the tear away. "I have my family now. Quill is my brother. Drax and Rocket make me laugh. Gamora is like the mother I never had". She hesitated for a moment. "And you... You make me happy too. You really care about me."

"I do", said Nebula. "Never forget that". She reached out her hand. "I'm ready."

"Why now", asked Mantis.

"I trust you.", said Nebula, her voice growing a bit softer. "And you trusted me."

Mantis slowly held on to Nebula's hand. Her antennas began to glow. Suddenly, she began to hyperventilate and immediately let go. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry", said Mantis, breathing heavily. "There was too much at once."

Nebula let Mantis calm down before speaking. "I'll try again. Slowly." She reached her hand out to Mantis, who grabbed it again. Mantis started taking deep breaths as her antennas began to glow. 

"You feel anger", she began. "for all those years of-"

"Please don't say it", said Nebula, with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"You also feel happiness", Mantis said, smiling. "that you and your sister are a family again."

Her smile began to fade. "You also feel fear", she gasped. "Fear that your her friend's won't accept you as part of her family."

She began to smile again. "and love." Nebula began to internally panic. "You feel romantic love for-" Mantis began to hyperventilate again.

Nebula's biggest fear had come true. She tried to yank her hand away from Mantis. But Mantis said "SLEEP" and Nebula passed out on the floor. Mantis stood up and walked away, sobbing.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantis finds her own feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this fic in the summer of last year. At the time, I assumed that Gamora would come back at the end of the next Avengers. Having seen Endgame, I know that's kind of true but not in the way where something like this would play out. So... multiverse. Or prequel. Accept one of those as an explanation.

Mantis sat in that same spot every day for a while. She sat there all day and never got up. She only ate because Gamora kept giving her food every day. Every day, she would ask Mantis to leave her spot.

"We need you, Mantis"

Mantis only groaned.

"This isn't healthy"

Mantis still groaned.

"Nebula left a month ago"

Mantis started choking up. She discovered what Nebula thought of her. And she put her to sleep before there was any explanation. She woke up the next morning to find out that Nebula had taken a pod and left. 

"It's all my fault", said Mantis, holding back tears. Gamora sat next to her. Mantis suddenly rested her head on Gamora's lap.

"I'm not your mother, Mantis", Gamora sighed.

"I never met mine", Mantis said, her large, sad eyes looking up at Gamora. "Can you just act like one for a few minutes?"

Gamora gave her a weak smile. "It's not your fault, Mantis. Nebula was just afraid."

"She's afraid because of what I did"

"What did you do?"

Mantis took a while to respond. "She let me touch her"

Gamora was taken aback. "Like you..."

"Her feelings, yes", Mantis said, weakly.  "I felt... love.... for me".

"I know she did", said Gamora, stroking Mantis's hair. "She really liked you"

"I love her", said Mantis. "But I got scared. And now she's gone because of what I did". Mantis began to cry.

Gamora lifted Mantis off her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "You'll see her again one day", said Gamora.  "As long as we're around, she'll come back". She let go of Mantis and looked her in the eye "I promise you."

Mantis gave Gamora the biggest hug, tears still streaming down her face. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome" Gamora patted her on the back. "But after today, don't call me that again."

* * *

 

 

The next day, Mantis was heading  back towards the same spot where she and Nebula used to sit at. She figured she this would be her last time there and she would hopefully try to forget everything that happened. As long as she had others like Gamora, she would get through this. However, as she approached the area, she was stunned at what she saw.

"Nebula?"

Nebula sat there wiping her eyes, hoping Mantis didn't see her cry. They both stood there for a few seconds until Nebula lifted her head up and let out a weak "Hello". However, before she could even finish, Mantis had already run up to her, wrapped her arms around her, and squeezed her as hard as she could. 

"Nebula, I'm so sorry", Mantis cried. "I got scared. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry that you left because of what happened. Please don't leave again." She let go of Nebula and looked up at her. "I love you."

Nebula placed her hand on Mantis's cheek. "I'm sorry too. I should've talked to you. But I guess I'm just not good at that" She wiped Mantis's tears away. "I love you too, WIllow"

Mantis stopped crying and started to smile. "You do?"

Nebula nodded and extended her arm to Mantis. "Leave with me"

Mantis's smile faded. Was she serious? "I can't. My family's here"

Nebula put her arm down and looked at her feet. She stood there for a bit, unsure of what to do. Then she looked Mantis in the eye. "Then I'll stay here. They'll be my family too"

"But you hate most of them".

And, to Mantis's surprise, Nebula smiled. "Then I'll do it for you". She leaned over and kissed Mantis on the lips. As soon as she released, Mantis grabbed her face and started kissing Nebula again. There was no way she was going to let it be that over that quickly.


End file.
